plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Power Tile
Power Tile is an environment modifier found in Far Future. They can be recognized by five different symbols: □ (red), △ (yellow), X (green), ＋ (cyan), and ◯ (which is purple, but can only be obtained via the Tile Turnip). If multiple plants are planted on two or more Power Tiles of the same symbol, the Power Tiles will spread the Plant Food to the other plants when the player feeds them, feeding them as well, without having to spend extra Plant Food. They can only be destroyed by the missiles fired by the Zombot Tomorrow-tron. In Days 8, 16 and 25 of Far Future, red and green Power Tile seed packets can appear on the conveyor-belt. They are also present in Modern Day - Day 10, Day 24, and Day 33 if the player gets the Far Future battle. However, for Modern Day - Day 33, the light green and cyan power tile seed packets are delivered via the conveyor-belt. Outside of Far Future and Modern Day, they are somehow present in Steam Ages, specifically in Day 10. In that level, it reuses the same power tiles used in Day 10 of Modern Day (including the layout). In Plants vs. Zombies Online, Power Tiles return to Far Future with the same function, but with a different appearance. Related achievement Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 Cross Tile.jpg|Green power tile Square Tile.jpg|Red power tile Plus Tile.jpg|Cyan power tile Triangle Tile.jpg|Yellow power tile Powertiles.png|Crazy Dave and Penny introduce the player to Power Tile Far Future Day 1 - Power Tiles - Plants vs Zombies 2 new update-08-09-29-.JPG|Power Tile tutorial TurnipTile.png|Tile Turnip's Power Tile 074.PNG|A Piñata Party with a tombstone on a red Power Tile Egypt Tombstone Power Tile.png|An Ancient Egypt tombstone on a Power Tile created by Tile Trunip Dark Tombstones Power Tile.png|A Dark Ages tombstone on a Power Tile created by Tile Turnip Tile Denial.png|Tile Denial - an achievement referring to Power Tiles ATLASES POWERTILEMODULE 1536 00 PTX.png|Power Tiles' sprites Powertileseed1.png|Green Power Tile seed packet Powertileseed2.png|Red Power Tile seed packet IMG_20180107_200924.jpg|Cyan Power Tile seed packet Plants vs. Zombies Online pvzol green tile.png|Green Power Tile pvzol yellow tile.png|Yellow Power Tile pvzol red tile.png|Red Power Tile Carrot missiles idling.png|Carrot Rockets on Power Tiles PvZOLPowerTiles.png|Many Power Tiles PvZOBluePowerTile.png|Cyan Power Tile PvZOPurplePowerTile.png|Tile Turnip's Power Tile Trivia *Power Tiles from Far Future and Taiji Tiles from Kongfu World are the only area-exclusive environment modifiers in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 which are purely beneficial. Every other environment modifier is either entirely detrimental or may be both beneficial or detrimental depending on the situation. *They will not activate if a player plants a boosted plant on a set of matching tiles. **This also happens if the player manages to use Reinforce-mint to activate Plant Food for a defensive plant on a Power Tile, it will not trigger the Power Tiles ability. *If it is present on wet sand in Big Wave Beach and the tide comes, it will disappear. However, it will reappear when the tide recedes. *Tile Turnip and Gold Leaf are the only plants that cannot be planted on Power Tiles. Tangle Kelp also counts if it is planted on a Power Tile wiped by the tide in Big Wave Beach. *In the 3.1 and 3.2 updates, there was a glitch where exiting and entering a level would make them invisible, but still usable. *In a certain Piñata Party, more than seven Tile Turnips can be given. Assuming the player's Tile Turnip is Level 1, this is the only way to have more than seven on the lawn legitimately. *If a plant occupying this activates its Plant Food effect which spawns clones of itself, and a clone lands on a this with the same color, that plant will also activate its Plant Food effect, spawning more versions of itself. *If the player completes a Far Future level without planting a plant on a Power Tile, they will earn the Tile Denial achievement. *When planted on, the tile will start to glow. *The symbols on the Power Tiles resemble the PlayStation's controller button symbols, except "＋". *The power tiles have these names in the code: **Green is "alpha" **Red is "beta" **Cyan is "gamma" **Yellow is "delta" **Purple is "epsilon" See also *Taiji Tile *Tile Turnip *Tile Denial *Gold Tile ru:Силовая клетка Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Environment modifiers Category:Far Future Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Far Future Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Far Future (Chinese version) Category:Modern Day